When I First Saw You
by redruby727
Summary: Edward and Bella recalls the very first day they meet. They very day that destiny created. The day that showed how a tragedy played cupid towards Bella and Edward. AH. one-shot. updated.


"Hey, Bella, do you still remember the very first day we met?" Edward asked Bella with a smile as he gently dragged her towards him.

"Careful, Edward. You might awake, Renesmee." Bella giggled. "Of course, I do"

"Me, too" Edwards said.

_**Flashback:**_

_Writer's POV:_

_It was an early week of summer vacation. Though it was summer, there wasn't much heat. The beach was warm and so were the sand and waters._

"_Alice, you never told me that we were going to go swimming. I could have brought a swimsuit." Bella Swan said._

"_Sorry about that. But anyway, I brought an extra swimsuit. Hope you don't mind…it's __quite __revealing." Alice Cullen said; looking a little smug_

"_What exactly do you mean by __quite revealing?__" Bella asked curiously._

"_Well…it's a bikini." said Alice with a sly smile._

_Oh no…another one of Alice's tricky plans to get me in some skimpy clothes,__ Bella thought._

_Bella sighed._

"_Oh come on, Bella! It won't be that bad. Besides, you've got to show-off some skin sometimes…" Alice begged, swinging the bikini in front of Bella's face._

_Bella let out a deep sigh. "Fine.", Bella said; finally giving in to Alice's demand. "Gimme that." grabbing the bikini from Alice._

"_YES! I knew she'd give in!" Bella cheered to herself._

"_Don't push your luck too far, Alice." Bella muttered._

_Alice giggled._

_In the bathroom, Bella changed into the "__death suit__". As she examined herself in the mirror, she felt her breakfast come back up her throat. She fought the urge to vomit._

"_I can't believe I gave into Alice's stupid demand. I look like a sausage!" Bella complained to herself._

"_Bella, are you done now?" Alice called as she knocked on the bathroom door._

"_Give me a sec!" Bella called back as she securely fastened the bikini top._

_Alice Cullen and Bella Swan were the best of friends. They are both so different from each other. Alice was perky, girly, outgoing and happy-go-lucky. Bella was just the opposite of Alice…plain, simple and straight-forward. Although, she was also perky…at times._

_A few moments later…_

"_I'm done!" Bella declared._

"_Then come out now!" Alice said excitedly_

"_Keep away your camera phone first." Bella said firmly._

"_How'd you---but---Fine." Alice said; pouting._

_Slowly, Bella opened the door wide enough for her head to fit. She then stuck her head out. She checked whether Alice was still holding her camera phone. She wasn't._

"_Bella, you have to come out sooner or later. And I mean with your body." said Alice who was now impatient._

"_Fine…if you say so…" Bella sighed as she let the door fly wide open._

"_Oh my goodness, Bella! You look so----HOT!" Alice shrieked upon seeing Bella's body._

"_Ugh. Don't say that…I might give back my breakfast…" Bella said; dramatically clutching her stomach as if she was really about to throw up._

_Alice rolled her eyes. "But you do! Come on! Let's go break some hearts." she said as she grabbed Bella's arm._

"_Break hearts? I don't like the sound of that." Bella muttered as she pulled her hand back._

_Alice paused and glared at Bella with an __oh-just-give-it-a-chance__ look._

"_What?!" said Bella._

_Alice sighed and rolled her eyes._

"_Come on, Bella. Please? __Please?__ For me?" Alice pleaded with her traditional 'sweet pout'._

"_Fine. It's as if I have any other choice anyway…" Bella muttered._

"_It won't hurt, Bella. You'll thank me someday." Alice said; winking at Bella._

"_Yeah…" Bella said with sarcasm, "Probably when hell freezes…twice."_

"_Don't be like that, Bella. Uhm…we can do __anything__ you want after this…is that cool?" Alice said._

"_Okay…for you." Bella said with a warm smile._

"_Now, don't erase that smile from your face, and let's GO!" Alice shrieked excitedly as she started running._

_Bella sighed and followed Alice trying to make the smile last, since Alice kept looking back at her to check if the smile was still on._

_Outside, everyone turned their heads to look at them, Bella noticed how Alice looked more beautiful under the sun's light, very beautiful. Alice strutted down the beach like a model; as if the beach was her very own runway…she was so confident. Bella? She felt very awkward. She used her arms to cover her much exposed body, wrapping them around her as if they were a towel._

_Alice looked back at Bella and frowned. "Bella! Be confident! Strut like you mean it!" Alice said with a little sarcasm._

_Bella smiled at Alice's small sarcasm._

_Bella gave Alice a meaningful look of worry._

"_Seriously! Take those arms off already!" Alice demanded; her face now looking stern._

_Bella never knew why Alice always had the power over her. Bella sighed and hesitated before she finally put her arms down._

_**WIT-WEEEEEW!**_

_Whistles filled the air as Bella's eye-catching figure was exposed. She was so sexy with all her perfectly beautiful curves which were always hidden under her plain clothes._

"_Wow, Bella! You're absolutely stunning!" Alice exclaimed._

"_Wow. Thanks…I guess…" said Bella as she caught up with Alice._

"_Yeah! You've got '__the theng', Bells!__" Alice said as she winked at Bella's body._

""_Uh…Alice, don't you mean…'__thing__'?" Bella corrected._

"_It's slang Bella. Slang for __thing.__" Alice chuckled._

"_Oh! Right----" Bella said; blushing._

_As soon as they found a perfect spot, they immediately set up their huge umbrella and lying towels for relaxing._

"_Hey, Alice…" said Bella._

"_Yeah?" replied Alice; removing her shades._

"_A random thought…Why's it I never met your family yet? I mean like…together…with everyone. We've been best friends for almost forever." Bella said._

"_Oh. Uhm, it's quite hard. You know…they're always so busy and all." Alice said; making a face before she looked down._

"_Oh. I'm sorry, Alice." Bella apologized._

"_Don't worry. It's okay, really. Anyway, didn't you mention that your sister, Rosalie, come surfing here during Wednesdays? 'Cause…today's Wednesday…" Alice said._

"_Yup. Yeah, surfing but there are barely any waves! The sea is so serene!" Bella said as she nodded at the sea._

"_Exactly my point! HAHAHA!" said Alice._

"_And speaking of Rosalie…here she comes!" Bella declared._

_Rosalie and her perfect blonde hair came into view. She was wearing a pretty bikini, too. As soon as she spotted Bella, she immediately dropped her board and ran towards Bella._

"_Hey, Belly!" Rosalie called; waving her hand crazily at Bella._

"_Oh hey, Rose! How were the __waves?__" Bella said in a sarcastic tone._

_Rosalie rolled her eyes and chuckled. "As you can see, there aren't any waves. I gave up! Oh! Who's this friend of yours?" Rosalie said; looking at Alice._

"_Oh! Rosalie, this is Alice Cullen, my best friend. Alice, my sister, Rosalie." Bella introduced the two._

_The two shook hands. Rosalie turned to Bella and her eyes widened._

"_OMG, Bella! You're actually wearing a bikini! For the first time!" Rosalie said in awe._

"_Hey! Alice made me do it!" Bella said as she wrapped her arms around her body._

_Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes and glared at Bella._

"_Oh, ok, fine." Bella said as she removed her arms._

"_Hey, I gotta go now, you know----change. Byeeeeee!" Rosalie said as she pointed at the bathroom._

"_Ok-doki!" Alice and Bella chorused._

_**Bella's POV:**_

"_Alice, I'll go take a dip now, ok?" I told her after Rosalie left._

"_Sure, sure." She said as she went back to sun-bathing._

_Knowing that she won't' be able to see me, I grabbed a shirt and wore it over my bikini. I immediately walked speedily towards the shore before Alice would catch me._

_I let the water tickle my toes before I dipped in. Oh, how it felt so good. I went deeper until it reached until my knees. Better. I loved the feeling of the warm water on my legs so I went further, until the water was up to my waist. Awesome. It was really good! Especially since I was wearing a bikini---it touched my body. __Thank you, Alice!__ Without thinking I just kept going deeper until I realized that the water was already over my head! __**AH! I don't know how to swim!**_

_I tried to swim back but my legs seemed to be paralyzed by the fright I was feeling. I felt myself go weaker and weaker every second---losing my breath. My subconscious mind took over, telling me to stay calm---IT WASN'T WORKING AT ALL! I panicked until I fell unconscious._

_I didn't know what happened next but I knew I was already out of the water. My subconscious mind was still present. I felt a light hand touch my chin, causing my mouth to open. Then, smooth and soft __lips__ touched mine. I felt like air was being pumped through my lungs. And finally, I awoke._

_The first face I saw was of a man's…very beautiful and breath-taking. __I'm probably in heaven now,__ I thought. Yeah, heaven…until a voice started screaming. Alice._

"_YAAAAAAAAAAY! She's alive! Oh, thank God!" Alice screamed._

"_Alice?" I coughed; water coming out as Alice's face came into view._

"_Bella, can you hear me?" she said with worried eyes._

_I sat up, coughing and breathing deeply for air. "Wh-What happened?" I said; still coughing._

"_You drowned. My cousin saved you." She said._

"_Cousin?" I repeated._

"_Yeah…Edward" Alice said._

_Then, a muscular shadow covered me from above. "Hi, I'm Edward. The one who saved you." The shadow said._

"_Uhm, Ed, I think she figured that out already when u said who you were." Alice said sarcastically._

"_Yeah, whatever, Alice." Edward said as he helped me up._

_I shyly took his hand. It felt warm, smooth and soft. He was very gentle as he helped me stand up. My legs still felt weak and I started to wobble as soon as he let go of me._

"_Ooops!" I yelled as I started to fall._

"_Whoa. Steady." Edward said as he caught me right before I fell._

_I blushed. I was glad it was already a little dim, or it would be so embarrassing if he saw me blush!_

"_I suggest I walk you to the bathroom." Edward said._

_I just nodded. Then he lifted me up and started heading towards the bathroom. Alice went right behind me. I could see her wiggle her eyebrows at me. I just ignored her and rested my head on my carrier's chest. __Crap. __I totally forgot it was Edward. So, I Just pretended my head ached as an excuse for what I did. Luckily, he didn't mind._

_A few seconds later, we reached the bathroom door. Edward slowly set me on the ground and made sure I was standing steadily before letting go._

"_Thanks." I said softly._

"_I'll take it from here, Ed." Alice said as she took hold of my arm and led me to the bathroom._

"_Alice…" Edward called._

"_Hold on, Bells." Alice said as she turned to her cousin. "Go ahead. I'll just follow you in a moment."_

_I nodded and headed for the shower cubicle. __Ooh, it smelled like passion fruit_

_**EPOV:**_

"_What?!" Alice hissed._

_Clearly, she was annoyed._

"_Just a sec. Uhm…err….can I ask for Bella's number?" I said hesitatingly._

_Alice crossed her arms and smirked at me._

"_What?" I asked._

"_You like her don't you?" Alice said as she punched me in the arm._

_Ow. For a small girl like her…she's good._

"_No…yes. I mean, no. __**UGH**__. Yes." I stammered._

_Alice giggled and jumped up and down. She then got a piece of paper & pen from her bag and jotted down numbers._

_Alice handed me the paper. "Here, and __**don't**__ lose it." At that, she immediately turned and started skipping her way to the bathroom---by skipping, I mean like a little girl who just received candy._

_Typical Alice__. I thought as I glanced at the paper she gave me. I felt a rush go down through my spine. I smiled to myself and clutched the paper safely into my hands._

_Ahhh. Bella...what a beautiful name. Bella…_

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Wow, I never knew you had such a good memory, Edward" Bella gushed.

"Only the very special ones I remember" Edward said as he flashed Bella her favorite crooked smile.

"I love you, Edward" Bella said.

"I love you, too" Edwards said as he leaned in to give Bella a soft kiss on the lips before gently laying a soft peck on Renesmee's forehead.


End file.
